


Coming back after a hunt

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Supernatural Imagines and Preferences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hunting, Imagines, Kissing, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: How Team Free Will react, when you come back from a long and dangerous hunt





	Coming back after a hunt

 

Dean

When Dean heard the bang of the bunker door and footsteps on the metal stairs, he stayed at the big table. His gaze followed every step of you, still wary that it wasn't you, but a smart shape shifter or a demon.

He had internalized to be suspicious and careful.

But when you dump your bag down the floor, wiping a blood crusted strand of hair out of your face, he is by your side within a second. He pulled you close, pressing your face against his chest, his hand rubbing over your shoulder.

“Don't you dare to go without me, next time,” he whispered, pulling you even closer. After a few seconds he loosened his embrace, looking straight into your eyes.

“So, how many monsters this time?”

“A few nasty vampires,” you mumbled, yawning dramatically.

“That's my baby!”

 

Cas

You had moved straight to your room, when you had come back after a week on the road, hunting a Wendigo in the woods of Maine. Dean wanted to talk you into a few beers down at the club, but you rejected. They only thing you wanted, was a day of sleep, a shower and some homemade Mac'n Cheese. You were sitting on your bed, rubbing your tried eyes, when someone knocked at the door.

“Come in, Cas,” you said, knowing to well that the “intruder” was your angel.

The door opened and Cas slid into the room, closing the door behind him.

“I just wanted to convince myself that you are okay Y/N. Do you need me to heal you?”

He stared onto the small cut over my right eyebrow and the bruises on my left arm.

“I'm fine, Cas. Don't worry.”

You got up, heading to the cupboard where you stored you clean clothes.

“But I do worry about you Y/N.”

He closed the gap between you and him and before you could say a word, his fingers were resting on your forehead. You could feel his grace floating through your body, healing all the damages, killing all the pain.

“I can't stand to know, that you are injured Y/N,” he whispered, exchanging his fingers with his soft lips

 

Sam

Carefully you moved through the dark bunker and tried not to cause any sound. You had arrived later as you had planed, so you wo uld surprise your boys, by making some breakfast. But first you needed a few hours of sleep in your own bed. You opened the door of your room and found it illuminated by the warm light of your desk lamp. Sam was laying on your bed, his head resting on Maloo, the plushie tiger you owned since you were a young kid. Slowly, you stepped out of your clothes and moved over to the bed, laying down beside him.

He shifted, sneaking an arm around you and pulling you close. “I've missed you, Munchkin,” he mumbled sleepily.

“No, lecturing about skedaddling on a hunt,” you smiled, resting your head on his broad chest.

“I simply resigned.” He breathed a kiss on top of your head. “You're a badass girl and I know you will take care of yourself.”

 


End file.
